


Pedestal

by Sigery97



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Nico and Percy friendship?, Nico probably does too but it's not the focus, Percy basically has PTSD, Post-Blood of Olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigery97/pseuds/Sigery97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico knew there were two ways to dehumanize someone. You could belittle someone, make them feel less worthy, like they were subhuman and that their needs and wants were less important than your own. You could treat them like they weren’t good enough and never would be. Nico was familiar with this, as he felt like this often through others. Of course it was getting better with his newfound circle of friends that acted like attack dogs when anyone dissed him.</p>
<p>The second way to dehumanize someone, Nico was guilty of. You could idolize someone, put them up on a pedestal, like they were a perfect human and could do no wrong. And when they did, it was either the end of the world or merely glazed over. The son of Hades knew he had put both his sister as well as Percy Jackson on these pedestals.</p>
<p>Or...</p>
<p>Nico knows the wars affected Percy negatively and he wants to try and help him manage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedestal

Nico knew there were two ways to dehumanize someone. You could belittle someone, make them feel less worthy, like they were subhuman and that their needs and wants were less important than your own. You could treat them like they weren’t good enough and never would be. Nico was familiar with this, as he felt like this often through others. Of course it was getting better with his newfound circle of friends that acted like attack dogs when anyone dissed him.

The second way to dehumanize someone, Nico was guilty of. You could idolize someone, put them up on a pedestal, like they were a perfect human and could do no wrong. And when they did, it was either the end of the world or merely glazed over. The son of Hades knew he had put both his sister as well as Percy Jackson on these pedestals.

However, after pulling Percy back off the high pedestal, Nico started to see him for who he was. He saw a human with positives and negatives, ups and downs, likes and dislikes. Nico saw a side he didn’t want to love in a romantic way, a side he wanted to befriend and hang out with in a way he never did before. It excited the teen for this new opportunity to be free of that crush and gain a new friend instead.

Nico also saw he wasn’t the only one that shove Percy up to a pedestal. Almost everyone at camp didn’t see that haunted look in Percy’s eye. They didn’t see him drifting off and coming back with a bitten lip to keep from shouting out. They didn’t hear the soft sobs at night when Percy had nightmares of the back-to-back war events. They didn’t know about Percy staying home from school often, because he didn’t have the energy despite wanting to catch up when he was already behind. They didn't notice how he avoided dark or narrow places. They didn’t concern themselves when Percy got snappy or just backed out of talking to people. Nor when he got a bit flighty or overly aware, even in the safest places.

Annabeth noticed and worried, of course she wasn’t much better with her symptoms also showing. Percy’s mother, Sally had noticed given the container of blue cookies in Percy’s room that was always refilled and the therapy brochures hidden in the desk. Jason noticed, making sure to make time to play some games, watch some TV, and just hang out with Percy despite all of his tasks. Nico noticed and he didn’t know what to do. He just sort of watched, for a few months.

In November, he knocked on the apartment door. Sally let him in, greeting him kindly and with a warm smile. Percy, surprisingly went to school today. When he came home, moody after getting yelled at for snapping a pushy teacher, he was surprised to find Nico on the couch. He just flopped down on the couch, thanking his mother when she brought him a hot chocolate and some fresh blue cookies.

“Hey, didn’t know you were dropping by,” Percy commented.

“Sorry... figured we haven’t hung out in a while,” Nico replied, messing with his own mug.

“...” Percy just kind of stared at him and Nico fidgeted some more.

So he continued. “I mean, guess we didn’t really before either... but... uh... well guess we can change that... if you want-”

“Yeah. I would like that...” the older teen paused before he continued. “Thanks. But I thought I wasn’t your type,” he joked.

“Yeah. You aren’t my type. Romantically. In terms of friends, you are definitely my type,” Nico even smiled when he said it. Percy cracked a smile as well.

“Thanks. Really, it means a lot that you are reaching out.”

Nico just nodded, sipping on his warm hot chocolate, mostly to hide a light blush.

**Author's Note:**

> I want a flood of Nico and Percy friendship fics. I want them awkward and dorky. But I also want to have their issues and I want them to work through stuff. This isn't great, written in only about 20 minutes, but I needed to write this. Hope it was enjoyable and please write these two in their awkward, kind of traumatic build of friendship-ness


End file.
